Les descendants
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: nouvelle fics sur Yugi et compagnies, Atemu se repointe, ainsi que les ennuis. résumé carrément nul comme le titre, mais je suis nulle pour les 2 allez lire, c'est mieux à l'intérieur. le PG 13 c'est pour la violence
1. Chap I

**Les descendants**

Auteur : Syt the Evil Angel

Genre: Général

Série: Yugi oh!

Disclaimers : les personnages de Yugi oh ! ne m'appartiennent pas encore heureux pour eux.

Yugi : qu'est ce que tu vas encore nous faire.

Syt : rien de bien méchant t'inquiète pas

Yugi : et ben maintenant je m'inquiète c'est sur

Syt : bon ben bonne lecture.

Note : Ceci est la première fics que j'ai écrite, elle date d'avant mon cross Yugi/Sakura, alors si le style est un peu penché et moins bon que mes autres fics. Elle se passe après le vol 38, donc Atemu est reparti.

Chap I

Cela faisait 3 mois qu'Atemu était parti définitivement de la vie de Yugi. Yugi continuait de jouer à Magic and Wisard mais il n'avait plus le même entrain qu'avant, il lui manquait quelques chose. Ce jour la commença comme tous les autres, Yugi arrivait au lycée, dit bonjour a toute la bande et alla à sa place. Quand la sonnerie retenti, tout le monde était à sa place et leur prof arriva et leur annonca l'arrivé d'un nouvel élève.

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons d'un nouvel élève, j'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. Approchez Mr. Je vous présente Atemu Muto.

Yugi qui était dans les nuages ne fit pas attention au nom de l'élève, jusqu'à ce que Jono Uchi l'interpelle pour q'uil regarde le nouveau. Et quand Yugi vit celui ci il faillit tomber de sa chaise, c'était son double.

« Mr Muto allez vous asseoir derrière Yugi. Ne seriez vous pas parents, vous porter le même nom de famille.

« Désolé Mr, mais c'est la première fois que je vois ce garçon.

Sur ces mots Atemu alla s'asseoir derrière Yugi qui ne revenait toujours pas que son double soit la et encore moins qu'il fasse comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. Yugi attendit patiemment la pause pour avoir une discussion avec Atemu mais celui ci était déjà entouré de toute la classe qui lui posait des questions tel que « d'ou tu viens », « t'es sur de ne pas connaître Yugi » et autre. Mais Atemu ne répondait à aucune questions. Il était encore plus froid que Kaiba dans ses grands jours. Yugi décida quand meme d'aller le voir.

« Je peux te parler une seconde en privée Atemu, si cela ne te dérange pas.

« Bien sur, je te suis Yugi.

Cette réponse surpris tous le monde, car Yugi sortait enfin de sa léthargie et Atemu avait dit la seule chose de la matinée. Arrivé sur le toit Yugi se tourna vers Atemu.

« C'est quoi cette comédie Atemu, « Je ne connais pas ce garcon » et quoi encore. On a passé 2 ans ensemble, on a connu des souffrances impensables, le royaume des ombres, le puzzle et tu dis que tu ne me connais pas.

« Désolé, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Si je suis venu, c'est pour que tu m'explique pourquoi tu me regarde comme si tu voyais un fantome.

« « Comme si je voyais un fantome », mais Atemu, tu es cencé etre mort et avoir rejoint tes amis, après un combat l'un contre l'autre en Egypte. Alors oui, excuse moi, mais c'est surréaliste que tu sois la devant moi à me parler.

« Je comprend rien de ce que tu dis, je te vois pour la première fois et toi tu me parles comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je te laisse je retourne en cours.

Sur ces mots Atemu repartit laissant Yugi sur place ne sachant plus quoi penser. De retour en cours en Yugi alla voir la bande et Kaiba pour leur raconté ce qui venait de se passer.

« Que veut tu que ca me fasse à moi Yugi. Je m'en fiche si vous etes plus ami tous les 2. lui dit Kaiba.

« C'est vrai Kaiba. Mais il a tout oublié, meme vos combats, si tu vas le voir et que tu lui raconte votre combat pendant battle city, il te prendra pour un fou. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ton plus vieil adversaire t'oublie non. Alors il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'il se souvienne de nous tous et de sonpassé. Je crois que nous avons tous d'une facon ou d'une autre une dette envers lui.

Sur ces mots tous acquiesèrent, meme Kaiba, et décidèrent qu'après les cours, ils suivraient Atemu pour voir où il habitait et de lui rappeler certaine chose de son passé. Aussitot après les cours, ils suivèrent tous Atemu jusqu'à ce que Yugi reconnaisse le chemin qu'il prenait. Atemu se rendait tous droit chez Yugi.

« Il va peut etre acheter des cartes.

« Tiens le chihuahua viens d'avoir la seule bonne idée de l'année. Dit Kaiba à Jono

« Ta gueule, ou je te la ferme avec ca. Répondit Jono en lui montrant son poing.

« Du calme les garcons, où c'est moi qui le fait. Leur dit Shizuka en regardant les 2 jeunes hommes.

« OK.

Aucun garcon ne pouvait résisté à Shizuka à part Yugi, mais lui c'était Anzu qui s'occupait de son cas, car entre deux, Yugi s'était enfin déclaré à la jeune fille (NDSyt : c'est pas trop tot) ce qu'il ressentait et ils sortaient ensembles depuis. Arriver devant chez Yugi, ils attendirent que Atemu ressorte, mais au bout de 10min, il était toujours à l'intérieur. Yugi décida alors d'aller voir. Quand il entra, il ne vit pas son grand père mais il entendait des voix depuis l'arrière boutique.

« Mais majesté, si vous leur cacher pourquoi vous etes la et que vous els ignorez, vous n'y arriverez jamais. Dit une voix.

« Arrete grand père, ne m'apelle pas Majesté et relève toi, tu savais déjà qui j'étais quand j'étais avec Yugi et tu ne m'as jamais apelé ainsi, alors ne commence pas. Répondit la 2ème voix.

Yugi s'approcha un peu plus et il appercu son grand père et Atemu qui discutait.

« Je sais que j'ai besoin de l'aide de Yugi et des autres, mais je peux pas leur demander de risquer leur vie une nouvelle fois. Je pourrais pas supporter de perdre l'un d'eux.

« Atemu, ce sont tes amis, je pense que c'est à eux de prendre cette décision, non. Et si ce que tu m'as raconté est vrai, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Mais pourquoi faire croire a Yugi que tu ne le connaissais pas, ca fait des mois qu'il déprime, à part Anzu rien ne le fait sourire. Son cœur a du se briser quand tu as dit cela.

« Tu pense que j'aurai du dire, « Si on se connaît, bien sur Mr, nos 2 esprits ont cohabiter dans son corps pendant 2 ans. », j'aurai été pris pour un fou. Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard pour aller le voir maintenant, j'ai du le blesser trop profondément.

« Eh Atemu, si on faisait une partie de cartes que je te rabatte ton caquet et tu seras pardonner vieux frère. Intervient Yugi qui commencait à en avoir marre de les espionner.

« Yugi, t'as tout entendu ? demanda Atemu

« Seulement que t'avais besoin de nous et que tu avais peur qu'on refuse. Alors au lieu de faire des cachoteries monte au salon pendant que maman est pas la et moi je vais cherché les autres dehors.

Atemu n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Yugi était déjà sortis.

« Il n'a pas changé. Se dit Atemu à lui meme.

"Hé les gars venez, Atemu à une mission pour nous, il nous attend, grouillez vous ! interpella Yugi qui avait retrouver son sourire d'antan. Toute la bande sorti alors de sa cachette et se rendit dans le salon de Yugi.

A suivre….

Syt : Alors vous en avez penser quoi de ce début, envoyer des reviews pour me le dire.

TOC TOC TOC

Syt : ouais c'est qui ?

Duo : C'est Duo

Syt : entre ! qu'est ce que tu fous la, t pas dans la bonne section, ici c'est Yugi oh ! et non Gundam Wing

Duo : on a pas le droit, de venir voir les auteurs ou on veut ?

Syt : si si, mais c'est pas ta section.

Yugi : c'est qui lui ?

Syt : pas de bagarre s'il vous plait. Yugi voilà Duo, et Duo voilà Yugi, bon les présentation sont faites, alors pas de disputes.

Duo : pourquoi une baston c'est pas mon genre.

Yugi : ni le mien !

Syt : Yugi ta gueule, tu t'es bien battu avec mon mari, alors, pourquoi pas avec un inconnu.

Bon a la prochaine, parce que la, il faut que je m'explique avec mes perso.


	2. Chap II

**Les descendants**

Auteur : Syt the Evil Angel

Genre: Général

Série: Yugi oh!

Disclaimers : ouin ! les personnages de Yugi oh ! personne ne veut m'offrir Yugi, please, ou alors une de ses meches blondes, je demande pas grand choses.

Sword : hum hum

Syt : oh Sword qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Sword : je vérifie que tu n'es pas infidèle en allant voir ailleurs

Syt : moi jamais

Yugi : la crois pas, ca fait je sais pas combien de fois qu'elle veut que je la rejoigne

Syt : mais mais mais c'est pas vrai, le crois pas Sword, il ment

Duo : autant que moi

Syt : DUO ! pourquoi t'es contre moi, je croyais que t'étais comme mon frère

Duo : XD

Sword : alors ?

Syt : bonne lecture en espérant que je sois encore la en fin de chap, car je crois que je vais me faire étriper par mon mari adoré.

Note : Ceci est la première fics que j'ai écrite, elle date d'avant mon cross Yugi/Sakura, alors si le style est un peu penché et moins bon que mes autres fics. Elle se passe après le vol 38, donc Atemu est reparti. Au fait si vous trouver qu'il y a quelques similitudes entre cette fics ,New Life (bientôt en ligne) et mon cross c'est normal, c'est souvent les memes thèmes qui me viennent en tete, mais c'est pas fait expres promis.

Couple : Yugi+Anzu (on me change pas), Jono+Mai, Séto+Shizuka c'est tout pour le moment je crois

Chap II

« Hé les gars venez, Atemu à une mission pour nous, il nous attend, grouillez vous ! interpella Yugi qui avait retrouver son sourire d'antan. Toute la bande sorti alors de sa cachette et se rendit dans le salon de Yugi.

Atemu remarqua que Yugi et Anzu se tenait par la main, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis il remarqua que Kaiba était la aussi et se demanda bien pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que ce dernier essayait de tenir la main de Shizuka sans que Jono les voyent, ce qui le fit bien rire intérieurement. Quand tous le monde fut dans le salon, Yugi fut le premier à parler.

« Alors que ce passe-t-il pour que tu sois revenu, et c'était quoi cette comédie ce matin au lycée ?

« Pour répondre à ta première question Yugi, si je uis revenu, c'est pour retrouver le 8ème objet millénaire. Et la comédie au lycée, c'était pour ne pas vous entrainer dans cette aventure, mais d'après une prophétie que j'ai lu, je n'ai pas le choix.

« Ah ouais, et elle dit quoi ta phoprétie ? demanda Jono

« Prophétie, caniche. Le reprit Kaiba

« Elle dit ceux ci « Quand les 7 objets millénaires disparaitront , un 8ème fera son apparition pour ramener le royaame des ombres sur terre. Mais les descendants (NDSyt : voilà pourquoi mon titre de merde que je ne savais pas quoi mettre est devenu ca) des premiers porteurs d'objets s'uniront et détruiront ce 8ème objet. » raconta Atemu

« Mais qui sont les descendants des premiers porteurs. Demanda Shizuka qui c'était rapproché de Kaiba sans que son frère la voye.

« Il y en a déjà dans cette pièce. Yugi qui est mon descendant, Kaiba, Bakura et Jono Uchi.

« Attend. Dit Anzu. Yugi est ton descendant, la il y a un épisode que j'ai loupé. Comment Yugi peut etre ton descendant direct puisque tu n'as pas eu d'enfants.

« Yugi n'est pas vraiment mon descendant direct, mais plutot celui de ma sœur jumelle.

« QUOI ? dirent ils tous ensemble.

« Depuis quand t'as une sœur Atemu ? demanda Yugi. Quand on était dans ta mémoire, je ne l'ai pas vu.

« C'est normal, elle ne vivait pas au palais avec moi, mais avec son mari dans la ville. Personne ne savait que j'avais une sœur pas meme moi. Je l'ai appris que quand je suis parti.

« Mais qui sont les autres descendants. Demanda a nouveaux Shizuka.

« Il s'agit de Shadi , Maï et Marik.

« La on a un blème. Dit Honda (NDSyt : il est la lui, je blague, tous le monde est la, c'est a dire Jono Uchi, Bakura, Kaiba, Shizuka, Honda, Otoji, Anzu, pour ceux qui avait pas compris.)

« Lequel ? demanda Atemu

« Pour Maï et Marik ça va, mais Shadi à disparut avec les objets millénaires, on ne la pas retrouver après la destruction de la pyramide. Raconta Yugi

« Oui c'est sur, on a un blème. Car Shadi n'est pas mort, sinon je l'aurai vu. Affirma Atemu.

« Mais bon qui va les prévenir ? demanda Otogi

« Moi je contacte Kujaku. Dit aussitôt Jono Uchi

« Depuis quand tu apelle Maï par son prénom ? demanda Bakura (NDSyt : eh oui, Jono se trahit toujours tout seul, il est vraiment nul, mais bon on l'aime bien quand meme, ah oui pour ceux ou celles qui ne le savent pas, mais Maï c'est son nom de famille et Kujaku son prénom)

« Depuis qu'il passe ces soirées au téléphone avec elle. Leur déclara Shizuka dans un fou rire oyant la tete toute rouge de son frère, car depuis l'opération, Jono vivait chez sa mère

« Hé, qui t'as permis d'écouté mes conversations téléphoniques. Dit Jono en envoyant un coussin sur sa sœur qui fut intercepter par Kaiba.

« Et moi je préviens Marik. Il doit venir de toute façon me voir pour certaine affaire. Dit Kaiba

« Bon si tout est a peu près régler chacun va rentrer chez soi car il commence à se faire tard, toi Atemu, tu reste encore un peu. Décreta le grand père lui aussi présent.

Yugi raccompagna tous le monde à la porte et attendi que tous le onde soit parti pôur embrasser Anzu.

« Dis donc Yugi, t'as l'air mieux.

« Et pourquoi j'irai pas bien. J'ai retrouvé une personne que je considère comme mon frère et je suis avec la plus jolie fille du bahut, quoi demander de plus. Répondit Yugi en enlacant Anzu et l'embrassa e nouveau.

« Bon faut que j'y aille, sinon on va s'inquiété à la maison.

« Alors à demain.

« Oui à demain.

Et ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser. De retour dans le salon.

« Alors, je pars 3 mois et t'en profite pour draguer Anzu

« Oh toi la ferme. Et puis c'est qui, qui voulait que je me rapproche d'elle. Envoya Yugi en meme temps qu'un coussin vers Atemu.

« Hé les enfants, arréter. Il y a autre chose à faire, on va mettre où Atemu. Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'il dors dans l'arrière boutique, je pense qu'il en a marre.

« Quoi ? une semaine, mais pourquoi t'es pas venu avant.

« Je t'expliquerai ca plus tard ok ! répondit Atemu

« Ta qu'a venir dormir dans ma chambre, tu prendra mon lit et je dormirai dans mon sac de couchage par terre.

« Non, j'ai une meilleur idée, ta chambre est assez grande pour 2 lits si je me souviens bien. Demanda le pharaon.

« Oui pourquoi ? tu vas pas en acheter un j'espère.

« Non je vais le créer.

« Comment ? demandèrent le grand père et Yugi ensemble.

« Eh , j'ai peut etre plus le puzzle, mais j'ai encore des pouvoirs

« Ok, d'accord, et on dit quoi a maman, que t'es un copain. Si tu habites la un moment ce sera pas crédible.

« Si on disait que je suis ton jumeaux

« Ouais , alors la il lui faut un lavage de cerveau pour qu'elle y croit. Répliqua Yugi en rigolant

« Pourquoi pas, j'ai la carte qu'il faut pour ca

« La carte ?la carte. Ne me dit pas que tu vas utiliser les cartes comme dans l'Egypte ancienne ?

« Ba si. Dit le pharaon tout naturellement

« Bon fait ce que tu veux, mais je veux pas voir débarquer un dragon blanc ou un black magician dans le salon ok ?

« Ok

« Bon les enfants allez dans la chambre, moi je vais fermer le magasin. Finit le grand père.

A suivre……

Syt : voilà le 2ème chap, il est sympa , non, un peu court mais bon, après si je continue ca va etre trop long parce que l'action arrive si je peut dire et non je spoile pas, pour que je spoile il aurait fallu que je dise que Yu…. Hum hum

Yugi : tait toi t'allai tout leur dire, c'est pas vrai, qu'elle bavarde celle la

Duo : ba tu voulais qu'elle dise pas quoi Sity

Sword : il voulait pas que tout le monde se moque de lui en révélant les dons qu'il allait recevoir

Duo grand curieux : quel pouvoirs ?

Sword : il va etre télé…

Yugi : URUSEI SWORD !

Syt: pas de baston please, calmez vous Yugi et Sword. Ils sont pas possible il faut toujours qu'il se battent eux 2

Duo : tu fais comment pour les arrété en temps normale ?

Syt : j'en prend un pour taper sur l'autre et ca les assoment, tu m'aide les séparé avant qu'il y ait un mort

Duo : pffff pas le choix

Syt : on les séparent et on revient vite pour la suite, des descendants.

RAR

Golden Sun : voilà la suite Golden et en plus tu sais qu'elle est la mission. Bon j'espère que le 2ème chap ta plus aussi

Taku Cmoi : Salut, eh oui il y a un gros problème comme tu as pus le lire plus haut, mais ce n'est que la surface de l'iceberg, ca ce n'est rien par rapport a ce quil va arrivé après. Mais vite la suite de tes fics, car la si tu te dépeche pas je vais te tuer ! un dark yami et pi koi encore, t folle.

Thealie : salut, voilà la suite, et je pense pas la retravailler car la première version me plait beaucoup.


End file.
